LOSE IT ALL
by Holly Motto
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde que Yami se marcho al otro mundo, Yugi hizo su vida y tubo familia pero nunca pudo olvidar a su Yami… Yugi muere y el faraón regresa a cuidar al nieto de Yugi que es muy parecido a su aibou ¿lograra cumplir con su misión?


"**LOSE IT ALL"**

**CAPITULO: "DESTINO"**

Muchos años habían pasado desde que aquel el que se llamo el rey del juego se habia marchado de los duelos y con el tiempo la gente comenzó a olvidarlo, el nombre de Yugi Moto, ya no causaba impresión entre las nuevas generaciones, ni siquiera se imaginaban de quien se trataba, llegando al punto en que el nombre de aquel que un día causaba admiración ni siquiera se recordaba, a mas de 60 años de que el duelo de monstruos había tenido mucho auge, con el paso del tiempo otros juegos de mesa lo habían sustituido, junto con la tecnología virtual que ahora en lugar de ir al parque de diversiones, bastaba con ponerse un par de lentes virtuales y viajar por un mundo lleno de fantasía y realismo…

La compañía Kaiba seguía siendo la líder de juegos electrónicos, aunque ahora en manos de la tercera generación de Kaiba, luego que los fundadores Seto y Mokuba murieran por enfermedad, era el turno de Kisara, Seth y Noa Kaiba tomar el mando que un dia sus padres y tíos hicieron…

Todo en domino habia cambiado mucho con el tiempo, la ciudad se volvió pobre y olvidada, aquella afición al duelo de monstruos que un dia la mantuvo en alto; hoy no era mas que una simple anécdota un mito, ni siquiera eran recordada esa época ya que muchos de sus protagonistas ya no estaban en la tierra…

La vida en Domino se volvió muy difícil Japón comenzó a olvidar la cuna del duelo de monstruos, ni siquiera se recordaba que un dia lo fuera, los viejos que aun estaban con vida y que un dia disfrutaron de este juego cuando eran jóvenes, le contaban a los niños sobre sus aventuras, aunque a ellos parecía importantes poco sobre ese juego, ya que el mundo virtual estaba mas avanzado que nunca y era mucho mejor vivir una aventura que escucharla, ellos tenían otras expectativas que los jóvenes de hace 80 años, los viejos lo sabían y por ello el duelo de monstruos dejo de ser nombrado, la tecnología y fantasía tomo su lugar…

Aunque para un chico, el cual su abuelo le habia contado todo sobre el duelo de monstruos, así como también de la persona que fue el rey de los juegos, esas anécdotas no le parecían ton aburridas y disfruto cada una de las palabras que su abuelo le contaba, de aquel mundo mágico de cartas, soñaba con conocer a la maga oscura, volar sobre el lomo del dragón blanco y convertirse en un gran duelista como su abuelo y ese otro chico denominado el rey del juego, que dejo gran huella en su abuelo, lo sabia al escuchar sus narraciones y concentrarse en este personaje…

El rey del juego un joven llamado Yami Atemu…el cual en realidad era un espíritu, que su abuelo conoció muy bien, aunque para el joven que escuchaba sabia que ese espíritu dejo mas que una buena amistad en la mente de su abuelo, no sabia con exactitud que lazos lo unían a el, quizás hermandad…amistad… aunque en realidad fueran lazos de amor, pero para un niño inocente como lo era lo era el chico no se imaginaba esa verdad…

Los sueños del niño seguían latentes, quería jugar alguna vez este juego y recuperar el prestigio que alguna vez tubo en domino, pero por el dinero y las pocas cartas que existían en ese entonces no podría cumplirlo…hizo su propia baraja de dibujos, que el mismo llevo a su mente al escuchar las narraciones de su abuelo, no podía comprar una baraja, pero si podía hacer una, tan poderosa, como un dia la habia tenido su abuelo, su única familia…

Lo amaba tanto, este anciano lo habia cuidado, criado y educado desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, gran golpe para al anciano, ya que en aquel accidente murió su único hijo…

El nombre de este anciano de barba blanca y ojos violeta…era Yugi…Yugi Moto…el mismo que un dia fue conocido como el rey del juego…dejo los duelos, desde que su otra mitad se marcho al mundo de los muertos, llevándose con el su corazón…logro casarse y tener un hijo con Rebeca, amaba a su esposa, aunque no tanto como un dia amo a su oscuridad…su esposa murió joven abatida por el cáncer y su hijo, también lo hizo tiempo después, aunque el en un accidente de transito su única familia y razón de vivir era su nieto Yugi Arthur Moto…

Un joven de 15 años, de cabello tricolor de baja estatura, un chico muy parecido a su abuelo Yugi de joven, la única diferencia eran sus ojos…eran verdes como los ojos de su madre, el anciano estaba tan orgulloso de su nieto, sabia que el chico iba hacer una gran persona de mayor, el anciano veía en su nieto a el mismo, un chico lleno de esperanzas he ilusiones de convertirse en el rey del juego, que gracias a un gran amigo lo habia conseguido…

Ahora lo único que esperaba el viejo Yugi, era que por fin Ra le diera el descanso que tanto necesitaba y que ese dia el y Yami se reunieran, donde nunca su amor seria separado…

Ese dia no tardo en llegar y aquel anciano de mirada amable, he interesantes historias, un día cerro sus ojos donde nunca mas volvió a abrirlos…fue un gran golpe para su nieto, el cual no solo habia perdido a su abuelo, si no todo lo que tenia…el anciano no era adinerado, así que el pequeño tubo que vender sus pertenencias para darle una sepultura decente, la mayoría de sus objetos valiosos fueron vendidos menos aquella caja dorada que contenía un viejo rompecabezas milenario fue guardada por el chico…sabia su abuelo amaba esa caja, para tener una parte de el consigo el pequeño se quedo con este tesoro.

El gobierno le confisco su casa y al niño lo mandaron a un orfanato. Poco tiempo después logro escapar de las crueldades de ese orfanato, pero ahora estaba a merced de la soledad, tendría que hacer algo para no morirse de frió y hambre…estaba solo…lo habia perdido todo, su familia, su hogar y sus sueños…ahora lo único que existía en su mente era la esperanza de ver un mañana y no morir, se lo habia prometido a su abuelo y tenia que cumplirlo…

Al cumplirse un año de la muerte del abuelo Yugi, el niño que dejo en la tierra seguía luchando por su supervivencia, habia caído en manos de una maniática que lo golpeaba y lo explotaba, pero al menos tenia un techo y a veces comida sobre la mesa…lamentaba su vida y la suerte que tenia, no veía el dia en que las cosas mejoraran, que al menos una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, que por tantos golpes que la habia le habia dado, se habia apagado y se le había olvidado como sonreír…

Las cosas empeoraban cada vez mas con la llegada del esposo de aquella mujer la situación para el pequeño Yugi se pondría aun peor…aquel hombre era un asesino asueldo, no le importaba matar, o descuartizar a alguien, si con eso conseguía lo que quería y en aquel instante en que su mente enferma y ojos llenos de lujuria vieron al niño, llegar luego de repartir periódicos y limpiar algunos parabrisas de autos, sus ideas mas siniestras estaban por hacerse realidad…

Aquella mujer inhumana habia salido a chismear con sus amigas, los únicos que quedaban en casa era el niño de 16 años y aquel hombre siniestro, el chico estaba agotado por el trabajo diario que lo obligaban a realizar desde las 4 de la mañana, se acostó un viejo colchón que servia de cama y se quedo instantáneamente dormido, ni siquiera le importo comerse el pan duro que la mujer le habia dejado sobre la mesa, lo único que quería hacer era descansar…

Aquel hombre lleno de lujuria, entro a la pieza del chico mirando a todos lados la habitación, aquel lugar que antes habia sido una bodega de cosas viejas, ahora se habia trasformado en la habitación del pequeño que aquella mala mujer tenia cautivo…

- Despierta holgazán…-le dijo aquel hombre dándole un punta pie al chico directo en sus costillas, haciendo que viejas heridas se abrieran nuevamente…

- Haaag…-se quejo mientras se sujetaba la parte lastimada…-¿que desea?…-le dijo, al tipo que solo unas veces atrás habia visto frente a frente, nunca lo habia tratado ni siquiera le habia dirigido la palabra, ¿que era lo que quería el tipo en su habitación a mitad de la noche?…

- Ahora le vas a pagar al gran Takato, el haberte permitido quedarte con Luchia

- ¿Nani?...-el niño no entendía lo que aquel tipo le decía, aunque se tenso al ver al sujeto quitarse el cinturón y golpear con el, el piso clara muestra de amenaza…-no me golpee _onegai_…-el niño tenia tantas heridas en su cuerpo, que si eran abiertas seria tremendamente doloroso…

- Si te comportas como un niño bueno con el gran Takato no te pasara nada…

Los dientes amarillentos del sujeto se vieron aparecer, y el pequeño Yugi, solo se abrazo a si mismo en una acción desesperada de buscar resguardo. Mientras que sus grandes ojos verdes miraban como aquel sujeto se acercaba lo tomo de las piernas y lo acercaba a el bruscamente…

- No me haga daño _onegai_

Rogaba el niño, aunque de nada sirvan sus suplicas aquel hombre estaba dispuesto hacer lo que su perversamente le dictaba, el pequeño no podría hacer nada para evitarlo…

- Haaawwww

Dijo aquel hombre asqueroso mientras dejaba ir su cabeza hacia atrás y tenia dentro del cuerpo del chico su 4 orgasmo, el niño habia perdido el conocimiento, poco tiempo después que el abuso comenzó, sus piernas manchadas con sangre y semen dejaban ver lo grave de su situación, sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrojadas tanto de llorar, como de los golpes que el sujeto le propicio…

- Serviste muy bien al gran Takato…-dijo mientras sujetaba al chico de sus cabellos y le daba un beso en sus labios, el niño no podía responder al contacto ya que se habia desmayado, estaba muy débil seguramente no despertaría pronto…-_Baka_…

Dijo al no sentir respuesta, lanzo el cuerpo del niño lejos, y este choco contra una de las paredes dejando una marca de sangre, luego el frágil cuerpo caía al piso como un muñeco de trapo…aquel hombre solo le dio una ultima mirada al chico y luego salía de la habitación, a emborracharse por su gran proeza, nunca antes habia tenido tantos orgasmos, ni con Luchia ni con ninguna otra mujerzuela, este chico era especial y por lo mismo de ahora en adelante se iba a convertir en su juguete sexual, paso su lengua entre sus labios ya podía saborearse esos grandes momentos de gloria…

Avanzada la madrugada, cuando todos en la choza dormían, el niño comenzó a despertar, hizo un gesto de dolor, todo su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, adormecido, y le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, con el mas ligero movimiento las heridas nuevas y vejas se resentían, reflejando dolor, hizo un gran esfuerzo para incorporarse, logro hacerlo y con esfuerzo pudo colocarse su ropa mientras sollozaba, por lo que acaba de pasarle…

Cuando pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar ahora le ocurría una cosa tan atroz como esa…le habían robado su virginidad, su inocencia y su honor…tubo que calmar sus sollozos ya que sabia que debía huir…saco de su escondite la caja dorada y sus pocas pertenencias, esa noche se mancharía de la casa, cosa que tenia que haber hecho desde hacia mucho…

Ni siquiera le importaba a donde iría, lo único que quería era huir de ese lugar, ya que algo en su interior le decía que si se quedaba, ese día seria el ultimo que estuviera con vida… con esfuerzo salio de la casa, siendo lo mas sigiloso posible, para no despertar a los que dormían… comenzó a correr, aun no supo ni de donde saco energías y fuerzas para tomar velocidad y correr tan velozmente como el rayo. Sintió algo húmedo bajar muy constantemente entre sus piernas… aun así no se detuvo, lo único que deseaba ese día era escapar y alejarse de aquella casa que le habia causado tantas desgracias…

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la choza, se detuvo en un callejón iluminado, miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie, se sentó en el piso mientras que se examinaba y se enteraba que liquido estaba bajando de sus piernas, metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones al sacar la mano se dio cuenta que se trataba de sangre…su mano comenzó a temblar de miedo, la situación era mas grave de lo que suponía…se acerco a contendor de basura, donde pudo estar mas cómodo esperaba que descansando dejaría de escurrirle sangre…

Se abrazo a si mismo, esa noche hacia mucho frió, su ropa ligera y rota, no lo cubrían muy bien…sus dientes no tardaron en titiritar del frió, el cansancio y la debilidad hicieron su reclamo, sabia que no debía dormirse ya que si lo hacia no volvería a despertar pero se sentía tan débil y cansado que esa posibilidad no le importo y sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido…

El sol comenzó a iluminar el rostro de un chico, que estaba cubierto por unas blancas sabanas, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y lo primero que diviso fue la ventana, (Ya que estaba durmiendo de lado)…se dio vuelta y a los pies de la cama estaba una persona, que al parecer habia estado velando sus sueños, se incorporo un poco a pesar de los reclamos de esta persona, su mirada era borraza y no enfocaba bien, se tallo los ojos pero luego al abrirlos lo que vio le sorprendió…

- Dios…

Se alejo un poco de la persona que habia visto tan cerca, ya que el se había acercado a su cama y tubo el rostro de ese extraño visitante frente a frente, miraba de lejos aquella persona, lo analizaba y contemplaba cada aspecto de su rostro, no podía creerlo…esa persona era idéntico a el, aunque por que sus ojos eran violeta como los de su abuelo, seria que el era algún familiar lejano que su abuelo Yugi nunca le dijo?, mil preguntas rondaban su mente…

- Gracias a los dioses que despertaste…

Le dijo esa persona regresando a su lugar en la silla aun lado de la cama, y sonriéndole al chico…el se sorprendió el acento de esa persona no parecía común, el japonés lo hablaba de una forma muy peculiar, parecía que lo manejaba bien pero el acento que daba en sus palabras dejaba ver que no era de Japón…

- ¿Quién es usted?...

Pregunto el niño con timidez, no sentía miedo ante la presencia de aquella persona, mas bien sentía curiosidad esa persona se sentó en la cama del muchacho, y el no protesto se sentó a un lado del chico, cruzo sus piernas y le sonrió, su corazón se sentía tan emocionado de poder contemplar la belleza de aquellos gestos, como años atrás lo habia hecho…

- Soy Yami ¿No lo recuerdas?…-le dijo sonriendo mientras con su mano acariciaba una de las mejillas del chico, la cual estaba con un tono rosa…

- ¿Yami Atemu?...-dijo el niño incrédulo, ya que ese nombre lo tenia tan presente en su mente, por las historias que su abuelo le solía contar…

- Así es _aibou_…-le dijo sonriendo…-como te lo prometí regrese contigo, mi querido hikari no tenshi…

El niño abrió sus ojos en impresión, el seguramente lo habia confundido con su abuelo, ya que sabia que el era muy parecido a su abuelo Yugi de joven, habia visto fotos y recortes de periódicos donde aparecía el abuelo Yugi, y ambos eran muy parecidos, aunque… ¿no había notado sus ojos verdes?, quizás pensaba que eran lentes de contacto…

- Estas tan hermoso como la primera vez que te vi…-sus ojos se abrieron mas, y sus mejillas se llenaron por completo de rojo…el joven le sonrió amablemente entrecerrando sus ojos…-estuviste dormido por mas de un mes…-ahora el chico lo miraba incrédulo…-estabas débil y habías perdido mucha sangre, cuando te encontré…- ¿El lo había encontrado?, ¿como fue eso posible?…-los dioses me guiaron hasta ti, querido_ aibou_…-le seguía acariciando una de sus mejillas con suavidad y cariño, su mano estaba tibia y por alguna razón, esas caricias le sentían tan bien…-pero ahora ya estas muy bien, y te ves mas hermoso de lo que un dia recordé…

Tenia que hablar, tenia que explicarle que el no era su abuelo Yugi, al que recordaba mas bien era su nieto…tomo aire y abrió la boca, aunque justo cuando iba a decir alguna cosa el doctor a cargo entro, sonrió al verlo despierto. No pudo explicar nada, al menos por el momento, aunque tendría que hacerlo cuando el doctor se marchara…

- Como lo nota doctor…-le pregunto aquel joven de mirada seria, el hombre de bata blanca sonrió, la recuperación del chico iba muy bien, y en pocos días podría darle de alta…-gracias a Ra…-dijo el joven con sonoro alivio…-arigato doctor…-se despidió de aquel hombre mientras que ahora el chico y su joven visitante se quedaban a solas en la habitación…-la ciudad de domino a cambiado mucho, desde que me fui…

Yami miraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación, y traía a su mente el esplendor que aquella ciudad tubo, y ahora los edificios marchados de grafittis, y la contaminación dejaban ver su decadencia y olvido…

- Los dioses me dieron la oportunidad de estar vivo hikari…-aunque el joven tenia que dar sus propias explicaciones primero…-dijeron que habia llegado el tiempo en que volviera a domino, ya que mi _aibou_ me necesitaba…se que han pasado muchos años desde que me fui y las cosas han cambiado mucho, pero ahora que he regresado, nada ni nadie nos va a separar_ aibou_…los dioses me dieron la oportunidad de tener un nombre…Yami Atemu Halakti, tener un pasado, una herencia, un cuerpo, una vida…

aquel se acerco a la cama del chico y este solo escuchaba atento, cuantas noches vio llorando a su abuelo mencionando el nombre de la persona que ahora sus ojos contemplaban…que cruel habia sido la vida en llevárselo antes que sus ojos violetas pudieran contemplarlo una vez mas…

- Tengo una vida como humano y los dioses me aseguraron que todas las personas en domino y Egipto me recuerden, que piensen que siempre he vivido aquí aunque en verdad apenas si tengo unos cantos días de haber vuelto…-el chico se sorprendió ante lo que el joven le dijo…-lamento mucho el no haber estado ahí para ayudarte mi querido _aibou_…pero no te preocupes, nunca mas volverán a lastimarte esas personas ya pagaron su culpa…-le acariciaba una de sus manos con cariño y aquellas manos se sentían tan suaves, tan calidas….tan reconfortantes…-nunca nadie te volverá a lastimar, yo voy estar contigo siempre…soy humano, pero he conservado mi magia y con ella te defenderé de cualquier peligro…mi Yugi…mi amado Yugi…

Que bien se escuchaban esas palabras, cerro sus ojos al sentir la mano del joven acariciar nuevamente sus mejillas, aunque luego en su mente escucho la voz de su abuelo, mencionar el nombre del chico, abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, tenia que decirle que el no era el Yugi que conoció, que ese Yugi habia muerto hacia mas de un año…

- Joven tengo algo que decirle…-el niño bajo la mirada apenado por lo que estaba apunto de confesar, eso seria un gran golpe para Yami, lo sabia, pero aun así debía decirle la verdad…-yo no soy el Yugi, que usted cree…-dijo el Yami suavizo su mirada, mal interpretando sus palabras…

- Claro que no, eres uno mas hermoso…-le dijo sonriendo, aunque el chico no lo miro…

- Ni siquiera soy el Yugi, que usted conoció…-Yami callo sus palabras, la mirada del niño y sus gestos lo confundieron…-han pasado mas años de los que usted cree…-el chico levanto la mirada y fue aquí cuando Yami se dio cuenta de un detalle que no habia notado…los ojos verdes…acaso Yugi habia cambado el color de sus ojos?...-según se por relatos de mi abuelo, han pasado mas de 80 años desde que usted se marcho…-Yami tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, no creía lo que escuchaba…-el Yugi que usted conoció fue mi abuelo…- se quedo sin aire…-el me contó muchas historias sobre usted y los duelos, sobre la magia milenaria que usted poseía…mi abuelo añoraba mucho su regreso, pero sabia que eso no podía ser, por que también estaba convencido que no podía ser egoísta y negarle su descanso eterno…hace un año mi abuelo cerro sus ojos por ultima vez y sus ultimas palabras fueron…"_Yami, voy contigo_"…-Yami comenzó a derramar lagrimas…-soñaba con el día en que dios le quitara la vida, para estar a su lado por siempre, lo admiraba tanto, le tenia tanto cariño…que lo único que deseaba era estar junto a usted en el cielo…pero ahora usted ha vuelto a la tierra, luego de tantos años de su partida y mi abuelo ya no esta aquí para verlo…es una verdadera lastima…

- Dioses no puede ser…

Yami estaba incrédulo de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, aunque algo en su interior le decían que era ciertas, los dioses nunca le dijeron que volvería con el Yugi que compartió su cuerpo, si no que volvería a la tierra a cuidar a un Yugi que tanto lo necesitaba, ahora se daba cuenta que ese Yugi, y su Yugi, no eran la misma persona…

- Siento mucho decirle esa noticia tan triste, pero usted debía saberlo…

Le dijo el niño mirando a Yami unos momentos, y luego concentro su vista a sus manos, sabia que el estaba destrozado por como lloraba y la mueca de dolor en su rostro…no le hubiera gustado causar tanto sufrimiento, aquella persona pero no podía evitarlo, el tenia que saber la verdad no podía engañarlo…no podía…

- _Gomen nasai_…-dijo Yugi cerrando sus ojos apenado, por el sufrimiento que causo…

- No tienes por que disculparte…-le dijo aquel joven limpiándose sus lagrimas, luego se sentó aun lado de la cama del chico…

- Luego que me abuelo murió, con el se fue la ultima persona que tenia de familia…mis padres murieron en un accidente…-Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión…-cuando yo era muy pequeño cuando eso paso, apenas si recuerdo la sonrisa de mi madre y la voz de mi padre… y aunque los extraño, se que ahora están en el cielo se han reunido con mi abuelo Yugi y mi abuela Rebeca…-ahora Yami entendía todo, su _aibou_ se habia casado con Rebeca, no podía extrañarle, el siempre tubo un cariño especial por esa chica…-y quizás yo algún dia me reúna con ellos…-el niño comenzó a llorar, le causaba tanta nostalgia hablar de los que ya no estaban a su lado…que no podía evitar llorar…-_gomen nasai_ no debería estar llorando…-Yami lo abrazo con ternura, mientras pasaba un pañuelo en sus ojos y le limpiaba las lagrimas…

- Ahora entiendo por que los dioses me enviaron contigo…-le dijo con voz suave…-ellos me dijeron que debía de cuidar a Yugi, aunque nunca especificaron si se trataba del mismo al que yo conocí…-le sonrió- sabes el rompecabezas del milenio que esta en esa caja…-le dijo señalando el tesoro del abuelo del chico, el cual estaba sobre la mesa aun lado de la cama…-fue quien me llevo a conocer a tu abuelo, me reunió con el, por que ambos necesitamos aprender del otro, el necesitaba tener confiaba en si mismo y yo aprender sobre la amistad y la compasión…no me importaban mucho esas cosas, lo único que me interesaba era ganar, costara lo que costara…pero Yugi me enseño que eso no es lo mas importante, el me enseño que era mejor perder un duelo, que perder a un amigo…-Yami se sentó en la cama y llevo al chico a su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, el niño se dejo llevar por aquellas maravillosas manos…-tu abuelo fue una excelente persona, lo quise mucho…demasiado, aunque el nunca supo cuanto…el dia que nos separamos en la ultima batalla que tuvimos juntos…estuve a apunto de confesarle ese sentimiento especial, pero no pude…iba hacer mas doloroso la separación entre los dos, así que calle…me lleve mi secreto al cielo…pero ahora que el ya no esta en este mundo, me arrepiento de mi silencio, hubiera querido decirle lo que sentía…-Yugi sintió algo calido mojar sus mejillas, levanto la vista y pudo ver que era aquel joven quien estaba llorando…- ¿Yugi, cuando te recuperes ¿me llevarías al lecho de descanso de tu abuelo?…

Le pregunto Yami, mientras dejaba de acariciarle el cabello al chico, y lo miraba tiernamente el niño levanto la vista y se topo con aquellos hermosos ojos violeta tan parecidos a los de su abuelo, pero a la vez tan diferentes…

- Con mucho gusto…

Hasta la voz del niño era muy parecida a la de Yugi, el ex faraón de Egipto no podía creer de cómo ambos fueran tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes ya que el pequeño que sostenía entre sus brazos, tenía algo muy diferente que su _aibou_ nunca tubo…

- Arigato Yugi…arigato…-le dijo sonriendo mientras continuaba con sus caricias en el cabello del niño, estas al poco tiempo acabaron arrullando al chico haciéndolo caer en un profundo sueño…

Yami al notar esto, se levanto y coloco el cuerpo del chico en la cama, lo cubrió con las mantas y le dio un beso en su frente, mientras el iba a la ventana de la habitación, puso las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón mientras contemplaba el paisaje …Yami llevaba la misma ropa que antes solía usar cuando estaba con Yugi, su gabardina azul marino y sus pantalones tallados al cuerpo dejaban ver su esbelta figura, quizás el tiempo habia pasado y otra clase de ropa estaba de moda, pero aun a el le gustaba la que uso cuando estaba con Yugi, y para que el chico lo reconociera cuando lo viera, estaba usando aquella vestimenta…

Pero ahora Yugi ya no estaba en este mundo…levanto la mirada y la concentro en el cielo azul, el cual tenia unas cuantas nubes adornando su belleza y estas formaban el rostro sonriente de su _aibou_…como lo amaba…unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, ya que a pesar que el tenia sus recuerdos muy presentes del pasado, del tiempo que vivió con Yugi, y luego de su partida estos de nada le servían ya que el pequeño pelirrojo ya no estaba en la tierra…ya no podría volver a ver su sonrisa, escuchar su dulce voz, y ver su hermoso rostro que tanto amo…

- ¿ummm?...

El nieto de su _aibou_ suspiro, tenia en su rostro aun sonrisa, indicando que sus sueños eran placenteros…el faraón lo miro y le sonrió, luego volvió su vista a la ventana, no lamentaba el estar en un futuro donde no estaba Yugi, sabia que había regresado por una misión y la cumpliría…ahora que lo reflexionaba el destino siempre lo alejo de Yugi…

Primero que el chico se comprometió con Tea, luego que ella rompiera el compromiso por que no estaba enamorada de Yugi, si no de el faraón…luego que el chico se comenzara a fijar en Rebeca no le sorprendió que terminara cansándose con ella y formando una familia…

El destino siempre los separo y en aquella batalla ceremonial, en que se decidiría su descanso eterno, fue la ultima que los separo para siempre…quizás su destino no era quedarse en la tierra y estar alado de su _aibou_, ahora 80 años después se revelaba, su destino era estar con el nieto de Yugi, un chico que habia perdido todo lo que tenia, su familia, su hogar y ahora su virginidad…

A pesar de eso, Yami veía una gran fortaleza en su mirada, y una gran determinación en sus palabras, el chico estaba convencido de seguir viviendo, e iba hacer el faraón quien le ayudara a cumplirlo…

- Esta será mi misión… por los dioses que me dieron la oportunidad de regresar, y por Yugi que amaba tanto a su nieto, la voy a cumplir…_aibou_, donde quieras que estés…confía en mi, como siempre lo hiciste…confía en que cuidare de tu nieto sobre mi propia vida…no dejare que nada malo le vuelva a pasar…nunca…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios meses habían pasado luego de aquel incidente y el encuentro entre el faraón, y el "nuevo" Yugi, ambos se habían hecho grandes amigos, al parecer la herencia que su _aibou_ habia dejado en el pequeño hizo que el chico le tuviera confianza rápidamente…

Ambos se mudaron a un departamento que Yami habia comprado, luego de su llegada a la tierra, ya que en ese proceso los dioses se habían asegurado que su hijo, tuviera los suficientes medios económicos para mantenerse el y su protegido, al menos durante el tiempo en que el faraón encontraba un empleo para mantenerse por si solo…

- Que kawaii…

Dijo el niño al entrar al modesto departamento, era espacioso y estaba adornado con un toque egipcio, todo parecía impecable, y hermoso, cada imagen, cada adorno, cada pintura tenia impresa la personalidad del faraón, eso era lo que todo aquel lugar amaba, y era lo que al pequeño Yugi le habia gustado…

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?...-le pregunto el faraón sonriéndole al chico, este asintió y Yami se marchaba por un refresco…

-_ Arigato_ por traerme a tu casa, en verdad que es muy bonita…

Dijo el niño admirando cada centímetro de aquel modesto departamento, donde un faraón soltero estaba viviendo, desde que volvió otra vez a la tierra, el niño estaba deslumbrado por todo, nunca en su vida habia visto adornos tan kawaii…

- Aquí tienes…

Le dijo Yami llegando con el refresco, Yugi solo le sonreía, el pequeño se sentía tan dichoso, tan seguro alado de Yami, como nunca antes se habia sentido, agradecía en silencio el poder estar con el, pero también debido a todos los golpes que la vida le habia dado, tenia sus propios miedos, no se creía merecedor de la felicidad, no después de lo que le ocurrió…después en que abusaron de el y le arrebataron su inocencia…

- Sabes Yugi hoy comenzara una nueva vida para nosotros dos…-le dijo Yami sentándose a un lado del muchacho y el solo lo seguía con la mirada, mientras sostenía el vaso con jugo…-ambos comenzamos a vivir…-le sonrió…

- "_Que hermosa sonrisa_"…-pensó para si mismo…

- Tu con una vida muy diferente a la que haz llevado yo me encargare de eso…estudiaras y serás todo lo que tu abuelo le hubiera gustado que fueras…

- ¿Yami haces esto por obligación?...-interrumpió el niño, mientras bajaba la mirada mientras sostenía el vaso con jugo sabia de la misión del faraón de cuidarlo y estaba pesando que era por esa razón que el faraón debía cuidarlo, no por que quería hacerlo…

- ¿Yugi? Mírame…-el faraón tomo suavemente del mentón al muchacho, para que lo mirara y viera en lo profundo de sus esferas la verdad…-quiero que entiendas algo…-Yami no se escuchaba molesto solo quería hacerle entender al muchacho de la mejor forma posible sus intenciones…-no estoy contigo, ni por obligación, no por que deba hacerlo, ni por que tu me causes lastima…-ya que cuando lo saco del hospital, el niño le había hablado que si le tenia lastima por todo lo que había sufrido…-estoy contigo por que quiero, por que deseo ayudarte y te tengo mucho cariño, no solo por que eres nieto de mi _aibou_, si no por que tu mismo con tu inocencia haz logrado ganártelo…¿entiendes?...

- Yami…

El chico no resistió mas y lo abrazo con desesperación temía la respuesta que pudiera haberle dado el faraón, aunque la escucho lo había emocionado tanto, que lo hizo llorar…Yami solo le sonrió ante esas muestras de afecto, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en sentir el calor del muchacho, cuanto se parecía a su _aibou_, pero a la vez ambos eran muy diferentes, el muchacho que estaba en sus brazos tenia un toque especial algo que lo hacia único y diferente a Yugi, eso era lo que al faraón comenzaba a enamorarlo…

- _Ai shiteru_…-había dicho esas palabras en voz alta?...-_gomen nasai_…-se separo del abrazo y se sonrojo mientras que veía a otra parte, ahora que iba a pensar Yami de el?, que clase de agradecimiento era ese?, comprometiéndolo a algo que quizás el faraón nunca haría…-gomen na…

Ya no pudo terminar con su "disculpa" ya que unos maravillosos labios lo atraparon…se sentían tan dulces, tan suaves, que se sintió embriagado por su sabor, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y que el beso dudara una eternidad…

- _Ai shiteru_ Yugi…-le sonrió saboreando un poco, aquel beso que le había dado al muchacho que estaba completamente sonrojado, su reacción fue inesperada para el, aunque al faraón se le hizo graciosa…- te ves hermoso…-como le recordaba ese chico a su _aibou_…

- ¿Crees que esto esta bien Yami?...-le pregunto con temor a amar a otro hombre nunca antes se lo hubiera esperado…

- Ra no tiene perjuicios mientras que sea amor el lo apoya, y si tu me amas, es mas que suficiente para mi…-otro beso suave fue colocado en sus labios…-_arigato_ por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, de estar contigo y amarte…_arigato_…

-_ Arigato_ a ti mi Yami por existir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios años pasaron y la vida para el pequeño Yugi había mejorado mucho, desde la aparición del faraón en su vida, ahora todo para el comenzaba a tener sentido. Ya que desde que su abuelo murió, la vida misma había dejado de tener valor, pero gracias a Yami el había recuperado las ganas de vivir y seguir luchando, no por la promesa que le hizo a su abuelo si no por el mismo, sabia que su abuelito seria mas feliz desde el cielo…

- Este es el lugar…

Luego de tanto por fin Yami, pudo ir a lecho de descanso donde se encontraban los restos de su querido aibou, llego a los pies de una lapida y se encontró con flores adornando la tumba, miro a Yugi confundido, ya que no sabia quien podría haber llegado a visitarlo…

- Seguramente es Seth Kaiba…-dijo el niño mirando las flores…-Seth es el hijo de Mokuba Kaiba-sama junto con Noa Kaiba, ambos le prometieron a su padre, que cuando mi abuelito faltara, ellos vendrían siempre a visitar su lecho de muerte, les estoy muy agradecidos a ellos dos ya que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, ni siquiera hubiera podido completar el dinero para la sepultura de mi abuelito…

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, al recordar el trabajo que le dio reunir el dinero necesario para sepultar a su querido abuelo. Yami se sintió muy triste por el relato ya que eso no lo sabia, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón al pensar que su _aibou_ estuvo a punto de ir a una fosa común por no tener dinero para sepultarlo…

- Abuelito por fin he podido venir, luego de tanto de no hacerlo…-al muchacho no le había quedado tiempo de ir a visitar la tumba de Yugi debido a que estuvo estudiando y poniéndose al corriente a tal punto que ahora ya asistía a la universidad…-pero estoy aquí y te he traído una sorpresa…-le dijo tomando la mano de Yami y acercando al faraón…-cuanto no deseaste ver a Yami ¿No abuelito?...-las manos Yugi comenzaron a temblar el faraón levanto la mirada y vio que el chico estaba llorando…-snif, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te diera estar sorpresa… -Yami saco un pañuelo y le limpio las lagrimas al muchacho- dios lo siento, soy un tonto…-el faraón solo le sonrió…-pero se que desde el cielo tu nos cuidas y me haz dado la oportunidad, de ser yo el que disfrute del ser que mas amaste quisiste en la vida…

El pequeño coloco el ramo de flores que había comprado, para adornar la tumba de su abuelo, se limpio un poco las lagrimas y le daba la palabra a Yami, el faraón tenia tantas cosas que decirle a su abuelo que el chico sabiendo eso se alejo un poco, para que Yami tuviera mas privacidad de hablar y de llorar…

- _Aibou_ pareciera que el tiempo para mi se ha detenido, tengo tan frescos cada uno de los recuerdos cuando estábamos juntos…cuando peleabas a mi lado, cuando escudaba tu voz por nuestro vinculo…cuando me marche al otro mundo dejándote solo…aunque nunca estuviese solo ¿No es verdad?, siempre tuviste a alguien que velara por ti, me hubiera gustado darte la dicha de verme otra vez, como tanto lo deseaste…snif…-comenzó a llorar era algo que no podía evitar, el dolor de no poder haber visto a su _aibou_ era muy fuerte…-lo siento me había prometido no llorar nunca mas…-cuando Yugi le contó la muerte de su abuelo fueron semanas muy amargas para el faraón y no había ni un solo día, que no soñara o que llorara por su aibou…-esto demuestra que soy débil ¿cierto?...-sonrió con tristeza mientras que se agachaba y contemplaba la lapida en la tumba…

De pronto sintió una brisa tibia tocar sus mejillas, volteo a un lado donde había sentido la brisa, pero no vio nada, se extraño, pensó que había sido solo su imaginación, ya que esa brisa se sintió como si una mano le tocara las mejillas… ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

- _Yami, yo no pienso que seas débil_…-abrió sus ojos en impresión, y volteo a mirar al pequeño Yugi que estaba atrás de si, y el solo la saludo con una sonrisa, regreso su mirada a la lapida, entonces no había sido el quien le hablo, entonces esa voz era la de?...-_eres el faraón mas fuerte que nunca antes conocí_…-no se equivocaba, esa voz provenía de su mente se escuchaba igual, cuando el y Yugi hablaban a través de su vinculo…

- ¿Yugi eres tu?...-pregunto de la misma forma mientras estaba incrédulo, ya que aquella voz se escuchaba idéntica que a la del nieto de Yugi, he igual de cómo Yami recordaba que era la voz de su _aibou_…

- _Así es_…-afirmo y se escucho su tono suave pareció sonreír…

- Aibou…-el faraón se llevo una mano a su rostro y comenzó a llorar aun mas…el pequeño Yugi que miraba de lejos vio a Yami llorar se quería acercar a consolarlo, pero sabia que el necesitaba su privacidad así que retrocedió…

- _No llores Yami, nunca me gusto verte triste_…-le dijo suavizando su tono…-_además no he venido para que estés triste_…-otra vez la tibia brisa acaricio sus mejillas, ahora se daba cuenta que la brisa la provocaba Yugi y era como cuando el chico lo consoló una vez cuando fue absorbido por el aricalcos…-_si no para que sepas que soy feliz_…_siempre espere poder ver tu bello rostro tocar mi piel, sentir tu calor como hace tiempo_…-se le escucho entristecer un poco…-_pero…se que ahora eres feliz alado de mi nieto, que lo vas a cuidar mas de lo que me cuidaste a mi, por que el representa mi recuerdo, por que el es un chico que necesita tu ayuda como yo hace tiempo la necesite_…

- Aibou yo… hay algo que tengo que decirte, que nunca antes tuve el valor de confesarte…

- _Yo también siento lo mismo por ti mi Yami_…-le dijo Yugi sin dejar que le dijera sus palabras...- _y aunque me case y tuve familia jamás deje de amarte, se que eso mismo sientes por mi, pero también se que ahora amas a mi nieto y sabes_ _eso me hace muy feliz_…_saber que tu estas superando mi ausencia, saber que haz vuelto a sonreír, por que Yugi te ha vuelto la sonrisa me llena de alegría_…_desde el cielo bendigo la unión de ustedes, y los dioses también la bendicen, se feliz mi Yami, que si tu lo eres yo también lo seré…los seguiré cuidando a ambos, ya que son mi tesoro y algún día cuando los dioses decidan que regreses al cielo, te esperare con los brazos abiertos y podré tocarte y verte como tantas veces soñé…pero hasta entonces goza tu felicidad alado de mi nieto…_

- Hikari no te vallas _onegai_…

- Solo me dieron unos segundos para saludarte Yami, hacerte saber que soy feliz por que se que tu lo eres…hasta siempre mi Yami…hasta siempre…

Una ultima brisa sintió Yami en su rostro y luego nada, la voz de Yugi desapareció tan rápido como apareció y en la mente de Yami no existía otra cosa mas que sus propios pensamientos, levanto su vista al cielo y en lo alto le pareció ver la imagen de Yugi desvanecerse con el viento…le sonrió, aquellos ánimos que su _aibou_ le había dado le dieron las fuerzas y la alegría que necesitaba…

- ¿Yugi?...-le dijo al chico que estaba distanciado solo observando la escena…

- Si Yami…-el muchacho se acerco al faraón…

- Con tu abuelo de testigo, te prometo…mas bien…te juro que te haré el chico mas feliz de la tierra…que nunca mas volverás a derramar una sola lagrima de tristeza, que en tu vida solo alegría existirá…-le beso sus manos…-yo me encargare de darte esa alegría…

- Ya lo haz hecho Yami…-el muchacho le sonrió mientras que se sonrojaba…

- Hasta siempre aibou…-le dijo Yami en su mente, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba de las manos a Yugi…-volveremos a visitarte muy pronto…-le dijo en despedida y ambos se alejaron de la tumba, una suave brisa sintieron ambos, haciéndolos sonreír esa era la confirmación de que Yugi bendecía su unión…

Mucho tiempo después de esa visita, Yami logro conseguir empleo como duelista en la empresa Kaibacorp con sus nuevos dueños, los cuales la idea de lanzar el duelo de monstruos otra vez al mercado, les parecía una fabulosa idea, y contrataron al chico que una vez fue el rey del juego…en poco tiempo los jóvenes se comenzaron a llenar de entusiasmo por la llegada según ellos del "Nuevo juego", los duelista se aglomeraban en los parques de diversiones solo para tener duelos realistas con sus monstruos preferidos, también con Yami, que era uno de los mejores duelistas e invicto hasta el momento…

Yugi estudiaba arqueología en la universidad de Tokio y en sus tiempos libres practicaba duelo de monstruos como tantas veces soñó, logro conseguir una baraja muy parecida a la que su abuelo uso en la ultima batalla que tubo con Yami, fue conocido como el segundo mejor duelista de todo Japón, logrando ese titulo en el primer torneo de la nueva "Cuidad batallas" Yami logro obtener el primer lugar y la fama que hacia mucho tiempo tubo…

El duelo de monstruos comenzó a tener mucha fama, aun mas que hace 85 años había tenido, su demanda crecía y comenzó a sustituir a muchos otros juegos de mesa, siendo este el mejor juego tanto de mesa como virtual, los tórnenos se extendieron a otros países y el nombre de Yami Atemu Halakti y de Yugi Arthur Moto, fue motivo de admiración por ser ambos los mejores de duelistas de un viejo pueblito llamado Domino. El sueño que el pequeño Yugi había tenido de regresarle la fama al duelo de monstruos y a su ciudad natal estaba cumplido, le dedicaba cada victoria y cada torneo a su abuelo, que miraba feliz desde el cielo…

Yugi ogro graduarse de arqueólogo y ser uno de los mejores, su relación con Yami florecía cada vez mas, a un punto en que lograron casarse y adoptar a un niño, logrando así la familia que tanto habían soñado…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa gente!

YAMI: Aquí tamos con un nuevo one-shot

HOLLY: De mi retorcida mente, es para celebrar que hoy es un día muy especial…

MARIK: Una fiesta kawaii…

HOLLY: Hoy toy de fiesta ya que un día como hoy hace tres años, abrí mi cuenta en FF un 30-12-2003 y hoy cumplo 3 años de ser autora en fanfiction como un auto regalo decidí subir este fic que tenia acabado hace unos días…esperamos que les haya gustado…

YUGI: Conocieron a mi nieto xD

BAKURA: Habrá problemas por eso…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno espero que les haya hecho un nudo en la garganta ese era el objetivo

MARIK: A mi me hizo chillar

BAKURA: No es raro tu solo chillando vives…

YAMI: Esperamos que nos manden sus comentarios…

YUGI: Dejen reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
